Behind The Reflection of The Mirror
by WaterFlyer2
Summary: Jacob Black is only five years old when he first sees his soul mate but doesn't know it. He doesn't know what fate has in store for him. All I can just say fate isn't on his side. Full summary inside! JACOBxEDWARD! READ&REVIEW!
1. New Soul

**This is a story will have a song for every chapter. You can find them in all the author notes. Oh well! And yea this is slash Boy/Boy action! Just a warning!**

**Summary: Jacob Black is only 5 years old when he first sees his soul mate but doesn't know it. He doesn't know what fate has in store him. We can just say fate isn't on his side. What would you do if you were an orphan, at the age of 7? Live with Werewolf's or Vampires? What would life have in store for you?**

**Disclaimer: anything "Twilight" related.**

**Right now this story is rated: K, it will go up ;). _This Chapter Will Skip years!_**

_**This Chapter's song is "New Soul" by 'Yael Naim'**_

**I'm a young soul in this very strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout what is true and fake.  
But why all this hate?  
Try to communicate  
Finding trust and love is not always easy to make.**

**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...**

**This is a happy end  
Cause' you don't understand  
Everything you have done  
Why's everything so wrong**

**This is a happy end  
Come and give me your hand  
I'll take your far away.**

**I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take  
But since I came here  
Felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake**

* * *

_**Jacob Black age 5, Living with his Dad, and two Sisters Rebecca and Rachel. Jacob's Point Of View.**_

I looked out the window for my two sisters who should have been home by now. Maybe the weather was causing them problems; it was raining a lot outside. I slipped back under the covers and snuggled up with my favorite stuffed animal, Wolf. That's when I heard a crash outside my window and saw Becky's car smashed into a tree right next to the garage. I hopped out of bed and put my wolf slippers on and ran to Daddy's door.

"Daddy! Becky's car crashed into the big tree outside! Come see." I yelled inside so he could hear me. He was a heavy sleeper.

Daddy ran out of his room downstairs and grabbed the phone and started rambling in it. After he hung up he went outside into the rain and went to stand next to the car. The Abelunce came and took away Becky and Rachel. One of the guys helping had brown hair that was really puffy. Daddy went with the Abelunce so Charlie; Dad's friend came over to watch me. After I told Charlie I was tired I walked into my room and fell asleep with Wolf.

_**Jacob Black age 5 1/2, living with his Dad. Jacob's Point Of View.**_

Daddy said I was going to the doctor today because of my broken arm. I hated going to the doctor on the Reservation, He was mean and grumpy all the time. Me and dad pulled out of the driveway but headed towards forks not towards the

doctor on the Reservation.

"Daddy we're going the wrong way!" I said

"No you're going to the forks hospital, it has better care." Daddy said.

When we arrived daddy walked up to the front desk and talked to the lady there. Daddy led me over to a chair and before we sat down came out the really white guy. He called my name and we followed after him.

_**Jacob Black age 6, living with his Dad. Jacob's Point Of View.**_

It was my 6th birthday and I was having an awesome time hanging with my friends and dad. Life couldn't get better.

My best friend Bella came up behind me and handed me a new toy truck. It was a bright red color and I loved it.

"Thank you Bella" I said as I stared in awe at the object.

_**Jacob Black age 7, living with his Dad. Jacob's Point Of View.**_

I was sitting on the couch watching TV. Waiting for dad to get home and I heard a thud at the door and a scream. I went over to the phone and called 911 just as dad told me to when something like this happened. I didn't open the door cause I didn't know what was out there. So all I could do was wait for the police to arrive.

When they arrived they talked to me and I said that was my daddy. They used the word unconscious and said that he was attacked by a bear. They said an ambulance was outside to take me to the hospital with daddy. I said I would go, and followed the policeman outside. I hoped in the whitish truck and herd the sirens going and we rushed off to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital dad was rushed into a room while a nice lady led me to a room with coloring books and a lot of fun things to do. But I couldn't even think about doing those things, all I could think about was my dad.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I was surprised to see my good friend Billy Black in the hospital he was pretty healthy for his condition. I didn't notice what was wrong until I looked up close. He was practically torn inside out.

"Billy what happened?" I asked concerned.

"'ttacked by an animal." He said wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry; I'll take a look to see if I can do anything."

As I looked over the test results over, every test pointed to Billy not living but another hour. This was not good! But now I have to go break the bad news to Billy.

"Billy, I just looked over the tests which all said that you only had a few hours at most to live." I said in a grimace.

"I knew it; could I see Jacob right now please? And one more request Carlisle. Could you adopt my son and take care of him, because I can't?" Billy asked.

"I would gladly, but why me?" I asked him.

"You're my doctor, I trust you more than anyone one on the reservation. You could make my son happy." He finished.

"I will get the documents printed and get Jake for you." I replied. I was ecstatic to have a new son.

I walked out of the room to the reception area and asked them to print the document and get a judge over here for it to be official. As that was being done I went to find Jake so he could talk to his dad.

"Jake, your dad wants to see you."

As he got up he reached for my hand and I led him to Billy's room. As they were talking I went to the printer and found the documents printed and the judge by the front desk waiting. I led him to the room and walked in and handed Billy a pen and the papers to sign, which he did. The judge finalized the adoption, and Jake was now my son.

Billy told Jake to go back to the kid's room while he rest. As soon as Billy fell asleep, his heart monitor stopped.

"Good bye Billy Black." I said

_**Jake's POV.**_

The nice man I think his name was Carlisle came into the room and told me we were going home. So I took his hand and he led me out to his car. It was a black car with leather seats that were spotless. I climbed into the back while Carlisle got into the front of the car and drove off with the phone in his ear talking to someone.

We pulled up to this large white house, with huge glass windows on the side facing the forest. I got out and walked beside Carlisle and he opened the front door for me and he told me to sit on the couch while he got everyone to come into the living room.

When everyone walked in they were all smiling, especially one lady that looked a little older than the others.

"Hello Jake, I'm Esme." Said the older lady, but she wasn't really old. One of the people laughed for some odd reason.

Everyone sat down in a seat except for me, so I picked a person and climbed in his lap. Which was cold, and he had the same brown hair as that other guy I saw when my sisters died. But I didn't think about it anymore.

"Jacob, this is my family." Carlisle said.

"I'm Alice," said a short girl. This got a laugh out of the guy I was sitting on.

"I'm Jasper," said a boy with blonde hair. He looked creepy. Another laugh from the same guy.

"I'm Emmett," Said a huge guy that looked like he could be a teddy bear. This earned laughing from the guy.

"I'm Edward." Said the one I was sitting on, who looked nice.

"And I'm Rosalie," She looked like one of those street cats that would tear you to shreds. Edward burst out laughing at this. And everyone gave him questioning looks.

"Jake's side thought are funny about you guys." Edward explained.

"What did he say?" Alice asked.

"I won't say there his thoughts." He said.

I mentally thanked him. He smiled back at me.

"Alice and Edward why don't you take Jake shopping for a bed and clothes he will need those things. Oh! And Jake you need to pick someone you want to share a room with."

I looked at Edward. "Edward do you mind?" I asked

"Not at all." He responded.

We walked into a clothing store for kids and I walked straight over to some shirts and put them in a basket and found some nice shorts while Alice got everything else.

_**Edward POV**_

We bought Jake everything he need or wanted. He also picked out the biggest bed, a California king. We have tons of clothes and toys for him to play with. I just watched Alice and Jake pick out more things for him. And I carried everything around I was the person that said yes or no to things if they looked good or not.

Once we thought we had enough things for Jake we left to go back home. It was a short car ride from the mall so we got home at a decent time. I helped take everything in and set up the bed in my room. Good thing I had a big closet and room or none of this stuff would fit. I picked out some short and a t-shirt to wear to bed.

"Jake time for bed." I yelled down the stairs.

Jake came up the stairs, and I handed him his clothes and he walked into the bathroom and changed. Once he came back out he climbed into bed and I turned out the lights and walked over to my desk and started reading.

_**1 AM.**_

I looked over to the bed to see Jake squirming around in it… I got bored of my book so I decided to watch him sleep. Jake kept moving and shaking while he was sleeping and all of a sudden he started screaming. I ran over to him and woke him up by lightly shaking him.

"Jacob are you ok?" I asked.

"I ha-a-a-d-d-d a night mare…" he stuttered.

"Umm," How am I supposed to make him feel better?

"Could you sleep with me? You would protect me from scary things." He asked.

"Sure"

I took of my shirt and slipped some shorts on and climbed into the bed. And let Jake fall asleep curled up to my stomach.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**I need a Beta-reader or even a co-author! :P bye the way this might have lemons in later chapters!!!! you will be warned before the chapter!**_

_**Review please!**_


	2. Wild at Heart

This chapter is pretty short I know. Maybe the next one will be longer, I hope.

Reviews:

Pace1818: I know depressing, but it had to happen! And you'll find out in this chapter!

Trallla: Thanks! Here it is!

Sayomi-hime: of course! Thanks!

Aslan is love: I will thanks!

blackhearteddistruction: Thanks for helping!

Dario Argento Syndrome: Yea I got a beta working on it for me now, she's awesome!

rickiebeaumont: Your guess is right! XD and here's the update!

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight!

_**This Chapter's song is "Wild at Heart" by Gloriana**_

_**I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while**_

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

* * *

The bus pulled up to the end of the ten mile drive way we have to our house. I picked up my schoolbag and hopped off the bus. I watched the old yellow school bus go down the road before I started the walk up the insanely long driveway all the way home. If no one comes to pick me up I should be able to walk home in about two hours, luckily someone usual picks me up in one of the cool cars they owned. Today it was Edward's turn to pick me up. I looked up at the driveway as he pulled up in… WHAT? Edward stepped out of a blue Ford F-350, and gave me a big smile.

"What happened to the shiny Volvo?" I eyed the truck suspiciously; maybe it's under the truck, yea right…

"I got sick of the little puny car; I had I wanted something more manly" Edward told me as he adjusted the mirrors.

"Well it's a nice truck," I said trying not to stare at the ford. It was the kind of truck I dreamed about owning—the kind of truck I wanted. It was like Edward was trying to torment me with it.

Edward opened the door for me and I hopped in placing my bag on the ground by my feet. Edward sped around the truck with vampire speed, getting into the driver's seat. There were many things I disliked about vampires, especially the way that they could easily dazzle you to get whatever they wanted. Edward didn't travel up the driveway like I thought he would, instead he drove down the road.

"Where are we going?" I looked at the signs we were speeding by.

"I think you and I need to have the bird and the bee's talk." Edward said as he started to dazzle me to get his way.

"Fine, whatever," I replied as I turned to look out the window. As I saw all the puny little cars I thought how much fun it would be if we could crush them with this truck.

We soon pulled up to the edge of the forest and I hopped out following Edward to where he stopped by the trees. He turned towards me smiling his trade mark smile throwing me on his back and climbed up the hill at vampire speed. I felt him stop abruptly; when I opened my eyes I saw a prairie area with a pond in the middle and a great big willow tree next to the pond.

I got off Edward's back and walked towards the tree and sat down under the shade. He followed me and sat down looking amused before he started talking.

"So, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

I cut him off "I thought you were kidding!" I grumbled as I got angrier. I felt my whole body shake before I fell to the ground. Or so I thought I fell. I looked down and saw I had four paws. It was a good thing I knew I was going to change into a werewolf or else I would have been freaking out. It was odd to be on all fours. I heard Edward snicker at my comment. Stupid-Mind-Reading-Non-Volvo-Owning-Vampire!

I turned to look at Edward, when I saw him that's all I could see. I thought of only two things at that very moment: 'FML' and 'damn Edward's hot.'

I lunged at Edward and stood on his chest while I started licking his face with my long pink tongue. Edward pushed me off him, and stood up. I called out softly in pleasure as he started scratching behind my ears.

"Why don't you turn back into a human?" Edward asked.

I don't know how I did it, but somehow I complied with his demands and changed back into my human form. I looked down and saw, to my embarrassment, that I didn't have any clothes. If I didn't have really tan skin I would have blushed a hundred shades of red.

"Good thing I brought pants in case that happened," Edward said handing me some shorts—some really short shorts.

"Why so short?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason," he replied, a smile present on his face.

"Yea…"

"Jake, do you know what happened when you were in your wolf form?" he asked.

"Yea I know I imprinted, Carlisle told me about it before," I said trying to remember the conversation Carlisle and I had had, "Since I imprinted on you, I can be you friend, care taker, lover…I can't remember it all, I wasn't really listening to him when he told me about it."

"I get to pick what you are then?" Edward said as his eyes glimmered.

"I guess."

"I pick number three!" Edward smirked as he tackled me to the ground.

"Isn't this illegal?" I reminded him. "Aren't I too young for this? I mean, I'm only thirteen."

"Yea, I guess so you're too young, we'll have to wait a while then." He said while climbing off me.

"Oh no, I'm 13 and a half I'm old enough!" I pulled him back down to me…

"How do we break this to the family?" I asked.

"Alice probably already knows," Edward said thoughtfully, "And I don't care when we tell them, whether it is months or years."

"We can tell them later, but first I want to go swimming." I pulled off the short shorts and ran into the water feeling the wetness surrounding all my body. After a moment I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me. It surprised me that they didn't seem as cold as they did a few days ago; until I remembered my body temperature would go up to 108.9 degrees since I'm a werewolf.

I swam around the pond a few times before I got out and sat under the tree. Edward climbed out after me, his body glistening with tiny droplets of water rolling down his pale skin. The way he looked—with water dripping down him—made me think of one thing, "MINE! GIVE ME MINE!" From the way his eyes watched me—like a cat ready to pounce on their beloved toy—I know he heard it in my mind.

He came over and sat by me. We sat in silence, breathing in each other's scent before he grabbed my hand and kissed each knuckle before asking me in that sensational voice if I wanted to go home.

"Sure…"

We climbed into the truck again and drove off; while Edward was driving he was playing with a spare set of keys. I quickly grabbed them from his hand. It read 'This truck belongs to Jacob Black.'

"No way!" I exclaimed, "This is my truck?"

"It's all yours Jakey," He answered.

We pulled up to our house and as I walked through the door I smelled food in the kitchen. I saw Alice cooking something that looked like some lasagna dish and I smiled and thanked her for cooking for me. She told me it would be done soon so I went upstairs to change and Edward followed. I walked into our closet and pulled out a pair of khaki shorts, and slipped them on.

"So does she know?"

"She's blocking her mind, she's singing songs in Spanish" Edward plopped down on the bed before asking, "So, since I'm a vampire, and I don't age I was wondering, do werewolves' age?"

"Carlisle told me I would only age if I stopped turning into my wolf form…" I answered thinking back to the talk with Carlisle, "I'll grow some, but will stop around the age of 17; I'll look 25 he said."

"Hmmm, I kind of like your wolf form, you look all tough." He said thoughtfully and I smiled brightly at his compliment.

"JACOB!" Alice called from down the stairs, "time to eat!"

I walked down the stairs with Edward following closely behind me. When we got to the dining room I sat down and dug in while Alice and Edward talked quietly to one another. Edward made sure no one but Alice was in the house before we bombarded her with questions.

"So Alice, why are you blocking your thoughts from Edward?"

"No reason at all, except maybe the fact that two of my brothers love each other…"

"So you know?" I asked blushing.

"Yea, I saw the laying on each other, so when are we going to tell the family?" she asked excited.

"We don't know maybe in a few weeks, months?" Edward said looking at me softly.

"What about tonight?" Alice exclaimed happily, "You could walk in with Jacob on a leash. They would be so shocked!"

"You saw that?" I said looking down at my now empty plate.

"They're going to be home soon why don't you guys go out into the woods and I'll make sure they are in the living room and busy when you guys arrive," Alice said before pushing us out the door, telling us that we had about one hour. We left the house to go hide in the woods, making sure that our scent was covered so they wouldn't notice us when they got back.

We walked out into the woods and Edward sat down on the cool grass when we were out of hearing and smelling distance. When I was about to sit down next to him he pulled me into his lap. I shivered, feeling his hands rub into my back.

"Bring the leash?" I asked.

He held up a bright pink leash and collar that looked stretchable enough to fit my human form and wolf form. He laughed at my frightened face.

"PINK? Why pink?" I grabbed the leash from him.

"Blame Alice, she got it!" he was holding his hands in the air defensively.

I gave Edward a playful smirk, and walked behind a tree to change into a wolf; once I was changed I grabbed the leash and my pants in my mouth. I walked back to Edward, handing him the pink _things_ and allowed him to place the leash and collar around my neck. When Alice finally gave us the cue, I told him to get on my back. He climbed on and looked happy about what was about to happen. I came up to the outside of the forest and let Edward lead me to the house, as we walked up to the steps I became more afraid.

Edward opened the door and walked in first then I followed. I turned to look at my family with shocked faces. Before anyone could react, I jumped up on Edward and started licking his face. I felt hands tugging on me to get off him but Edward told them no.

I got up off Edward and took the shorts with me walking into the bright kitchen. I changed back into my human form and put the shorts on with the leash still around my neck, and walked back out into the living room with everyone still staring at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"What the heck was that?" Emmett asked.

"What, oh the wolf thing?" I asked looking at Emmet cheerfully, "I'm a werewolf…anymore questions?"

"Why where you licking Edward's face?" Jasper said looking from me to Edward with his large eyes.

"Because he's my boyfriend, it was pretty cute too how you came up with that right in the moment too Jakey," Edward purred out softly.

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me?" Rose yelled at her.

"I just figured it out a little while ago," Alice said innocently, yet her eyes gave everything away.

"OK! Night everyone," I said, wanting to run away before Rose caused a blood bath, "Eddie and I are going to bed!"

"BE SAFE!" Emmett yelled as I shook my head dragging Edward up the stairs.

Once upstairs, safe in our room I threw off my shorts and climbed into bed where I patiently waited for Edward. Edward quickly changed, putting on some pajama pants before climbing into bed with me. I snuggled up against my Edward feeling his arms envelope me in a tight embrace—pulling me even closer to him. I felt comfortable and same in Edward's arms as my breathing slowed and I felt him kiss the top of my head softly before I fell asleep.

* * *

OMG I have like one of the best co-authors she rocks I mean she added so much detail and the last paragraph above she wrote! Wow YOU ROCK **blackhearteddistruction**.

Review please it's what keeps me going!

Thank you.

**blackhearteddistruction** for being my co-author, and my beta **Murphy's Penguin Factory.**


	3. Radar

It took me some time to write this… sorry but I didn't write the whole thing thanks to my co-author!!! :P LOVE YA! And um, this is now going to be **Rated **_**M. **_I don't have too much to rant about but there is a vote going up on my profile, asking what you think should happen next. I love it when readers give me input.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JAKE (or any other twilight character), I wish I did though.

This chapter's song is "Radar" By Britney Spears the lyrics are in the story so find them their!

_**Jake Is Now 17**_

* * *

I pulled up into the large parking lot watching as Edward jumped out of my truck. Rosalie and Alice pulled up in different cars on both sides of my Ford. Alice as always was driving her yellow Porsche, and Rosalie had her red convertible.

I traveled with Edward down the hallway to the main office. I opened the door for my boyfriend and he thanked me with his ever gorgeous smile. When I stepped inside I felt warm air hit me from the heating systems before I looked in the room and saw a lady sitting at a desk that said receptionist. I walked up to her and asked for our schedules. Edward pointed out that we had only two classes together and I knew he would change that.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He asked.

"May I help you?" the women asked happily; Edward already had her hypnotized.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could switch my classes to these ones." He named all of them, knowing them by heart already.

"We really shouldn't be changing so many classes—" The lady said looking away, a blush present on her cheeks.

"Please," Edward whispered placing a hand on her cheek.

"I-I guess I could…" The women stuttered blushing deeper as she went to her computer.

After Edward changed his classes he led me to the cafeteria, where we would wait for school to finally start. Edward walked up to the breakfast line and grabbed a bunch of food.

"What are you getting food for?" I asked knowing he was not going to eat it.

"You of course, I forgot to feed my favorite mutt this morning." He said laughing.

"I'm not that hungry, and I'm not a mutt!" Unfortunately my stomach decided to growl, telling me something different. Skipping meals was something my werewolf appetite could not afford to do. If I skipped a meal I would be starving for the rest of the day—snacks plus three full course meals for me.

"Yes you are, you're my little mutt."

We sat down at an empty table and Edward pushed the tray in front of me. I looked at the heaping food, not sure where to start, before I decided on munching on a muffin. Soon I had started eating most of the things on my tray feeling my stomach thank me with its silence. I was almost content until Jessica Stanley sat down next to Edward. She put her hand on his thigh and I was about ready to explode in pure anger before I stopped when I felt a hand rubbing circles into my back. I turned to see Alice giving me a warm smile while at the same time giving a death glare to Jessica.

I knew for a long time Edward wanted everyone to know we were together, but he knew I wasn't ready. Even though I wasn't ready for people to know about us it ticked me off that I couldn't let everyone know he was mine. AND ONLY MINE—no one else's! I felt like I wanted to have a sign on him that said, 'this belongs to Jacob Black, if found please phone…' I couldn't stand all the girls clawing over him with their long fake nails. I slipped my hand into his while I was still eating.

"So Edward, do want to go to the fall dance with me?" Jessica asked him flipping her hair in a flirty manner.

"He's taken." I said before Edward could say anything starring at her face.

"Who?" She asked her voice full of disbelief as if it was a lie.

"ME, he's mine now back off," I answered venom present in my voice.

"E-Edward Cullen i-is gay?" she stuttered shaking her head in awe as she got up and left the table in a hurry.

I looked back to Edward and saw him smiling at me. Right when I thought that he was going to embrace me in a kiss the bell rung and we got up to go to our first hour class: Gym.

I walked into the locker room and found a locker in the back room that was closed off from the rest of lockers. Edward followed me to the back room getting a locker next to mine. I started taking off my pants and shirt to put on my gym clothes. Before I could put my gym shorts on however I felt a pair of hands on my ass.

"I could totally do you in this locker room right now." Edward whispered huskily in my ear.

I shivered from the coolness of his hand. I knew that I wanted this but I had to get ready for gym. I looked down to see that I was already sporting an erection. I turned to see a smirking Edward looking at me.

"THANKS! First day of gym too." I stage whispered at him.

"You will be punished." I whispered in his ear.

I could feel myself shaking in excitement at his words as I walked up the stairs with Edward following right behind me. I calmed down a little and we sat down on a wooden bench while we waited for the teacher to take attendance. I still had small a tent formed at the front of my shorts when Lauren came over and sat down beside me.

"Excited to see me?" she asked me pointing to my pants. I heard Edward growl behind me.

"He won't take you to the dance! He's mine!" Edward seethed out, anger radiating out from every inch of him.

"J-Jacob Black, gay?" Lauren stuttered as she looked in the opposite direction.

That's when the teacher called us over and told us we would be playing football. Edward and I were on opposite teams. We heard the whistle that meant it was time to start it was decided I would be running first. The quarterback handed the ball to me and I ran left but felt something hard bash into me—like a stone flew into my chest. I looked up to see Edward laying on me.

"Ouch" said a few kids. While others starred in horror.

I pushed Edward off me and hobbled towards the teacher. I showed him what had happened and he told me to go see the nurse before I was injured anymore. I walked toward the locker room as my limping started to fade quickly due to my super werewolf healing. I was about to go down the stairs when I was swept up into two ice cold arms that carried me down the stairs.

Edward helped me change back into my clothes even though I told him I was fine even though it still stung, and then we went out to my truck and he slid into the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry baby," he said as he started up the truck.

"Look at the bright side, you got to lay on me during school." I told him placing a small kiss on his cold cheek.

"No, this is my fault, I made you break your ankle," Edward said quietly his voice still full of guilt

"Forget it Edward!"

"I'm sorry." He told me.

"Good," I said content that Edward's attitude was leaning into happiness, "now let's go see Carlisle, maybe we can have him write us passes for us to get out for the rest of the day."

Edward pulled up to Carlisle's car in the back of the hospital where Carlisle worked and ran inside to get his dad. When Carlisle came out with Edward he was shaking his head.

"So what happened?" Carlisle asked as he looked me over.

"Edward tackled me during football," I replied pointing to my ankle

"Oh, Okay… Let's see. Ah, yes found it." Carlisle snapped my ankle. My ankle quickly healed, the pain dulling to a slight tingle before it went back to normal—before Edward tackled me.

"Carlisle, could we have a note to stay home the rest of the day?" Edward asked, "We don't feel like going back."

Carlisle just smiled and wrote a note for us excusing our absence. Edward and I left the large white hospital to go back home. I got hungry for some ice cream, and of course, Edward knew exactly what I wanted. We pulled up to the only ice cream shop in the whole town, and pulled into the driveway. Edward went into the ice cream shop before he brought me back my favorite: a large vanilla ice cream cone. It reminded me of Edward.

Edward stopped the car and I got out and walked to the front door holding Edward's hand. I opened the door and listened to find out if we had the house to ourselves. I walked upstairs and took off my dirty clothes before I crawled on top of the bed. Edward walked into the room behind me eyeing me as he also took of his dirty clothes, leaving his briefs on and grabbed a soft blanket. He crawled up onto my chest, and pulled the blanket over him.

I put my arms around Edward's waist and he turned the news on. I started rubbing circles down Edward's back until I got to his briefs I slowly slid one hand under the fabric. I felt an ice cold hand grab my wrist, and pull it back out.

"Not until your 18." Edward whispered quietly. Edward was looking at me so sternly that I knew he meant it, and even though I knew he did mean it I couldn't help but hope that I could break his resolve.

"We're home so stop smooching up stairs!" Emmett yelled before letting out a booming laugh.

I sighed disappointed as I hopped out of bed and got some shorts on watching as Edward did the same thing. We walked downstairs and sat on the couch to mingle with the rest of the family.

"What are we going to do this weekend?" I asked Alice.

"Hmm, looks like we'll go swimming and shopping," She replied after a thoughtful moment.

"You added the last part in there."

"But now it's true." Alice smiled.

"I know what we could do!" Emmet told me in his ever happy tone; I didn't know if anything could ever bring him down. "We could go watch a movie!"

"Ice Age the Dawn of the Dinosaurs it is!" Alice told us excitedly.

We all headed out to Emmett's jeep. Since it was Emmett's of course he was going to drive—I don't think he would ever let anyone else drive his car—Rosalie sat in the passenger seat. Edward and Jasper slid into the back seat. Alice climbed up onto Jasper's lap. Edward looked at me standing by him he smiled. I climbed up onto his lap and looked down when Alice looked over at me and smiled exactly like Edward.

"I know what we could do to take Jake's mind off about sitting in Edward's lap!" Alice announced happily, "We could play Sing-Along-With-The-Car-Radio!"

"You just came up with that didn't you?" I asked as I looked down. That wasn't such a good idea—Edward's hot legs were there, just waiting to be caressed.

"Yep, and since I came up with the idea I'll go first, Emmett turn on the radio."

We waited for the song that was playing to end, and also waited through the boring commercials. I knew the song before anyone else did and I burst out laughing and of course Edward read my mind and also laughed. Once the song started Alice started humming the tune before she sang it.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Take 'em to the bridge  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Take 'em to the chorus  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

We all laughed when she finished her song. She had had a vision about it; we all could tell.

"I wouldn't laugh Jake, because you'll have your turn," Alice said her lips curving into a not so innocent smirk, "Emmett will go next though."

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho, (cause a ho)  
Won't trust me.(whole part x2)  
X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.  
She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho, (cause a ho)  
Won't trust me.(whole part x2)  
Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips...  
Woah, woah, woah, Woah, woah, oh, oh, Woah, woah, woah  
She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho, (cause a ho)  
Won't trust me.(whole part x2)_

Emmet finished his song on a happy note—I think. I was freaked out because Edward was up next and I knew that fate hates me and would will it to be something terribly awful. We heard it come on and I put my face in my hands in pure agony.

_Hoo hoo hoo..  
I wanna lie in my bed  
And do nothing  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind  
Thinking about one thing  
Gonna show you how I do it best  
Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you comin around  
Cus I like it  
Put your hands on my hips  
Take me down  
Sink this ship  
Boy I can't resist  
I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And its hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
Those other guys when they call  
I might answer  
But you're the one I'm thinking bout  
So baby don't disappoint  
Just move faster  
And show me what you're feeling now  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Keep you comin around  
Cus I like it  
Nothings wrong  
It's so right  
Got permission from me tonight  
So turn off the lights  
I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
Now I'm going crazy  
I'm tired of waiting  
My lips are on fire  
I just want you to know  
I'm losing my patience  
For the time that you've wasted  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my..  
I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you_

I knew fate hated me; it was just a matter of time before they had a chance to embarrass me. It was a good thing it wasn't my turn but Rosalie's next. She sang perfectly to her favorite song, her slender fingers drumming in tune with the beat. She was lucky she got her favorite song.

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".  
Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her_

_The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me

Jasper was up and then it was me. I didn't want to go, Alice's had made me very nervous. I just knew my song wasn't going to be good. Jasper—of course—got a good song.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

OH MY GOD! It was my turn, I could feel deep down in my gut that the song I would be forced to sing would stink or embarrass me. Which of course it did. WHY HER?

_Confidence is a must  
Cockiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush  
Edges (I like 'em rough)  
A man with a Midas touch  
Intoxicate me, I'm a lush  
Stop you're making me blush  
People are looking at us  
I don't think you know (know)  
I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
I Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
Interesting sense of style  
Ten million dollar smile  
Think I cant handle that  
Animal in the sack  
His eyes see right to my soul  
I surrender self-control  
Catch me looking again  
Falling right into my plan..  
I don't think you know (know)  
I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you  
Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
I got my eye on you... and I cant let you get away...  
Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)  
you cant shake me (no)  
cause I got you on my radar  
Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop_

_cause I got you on my radar (I've got you)  
cause I got you on my radar  
I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader... try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da.  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da da da da da_

"Wow Jake that was awesome!" Alice chirped happily.

"Thanks…"

"Jake, sing the next song! You'll love it!" Alice begged, "Please!"

"Shouldn't someone else go?"

"Nope either you sing or you go shopping with me for forty-eight hours straight!"

"Are they even open all night?" I asked my eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"That's what moneys for," Alice answered an evil glimmer present in her eyes.

"Umm, fine."

I waited for the next song to come up, and right before it did Alice announced, "This song is for Edward."

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game  
Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  
I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.  
Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  
I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

"You set me up!" I yelled at Alice, when the song ended.

"Yea I did, so what?"

I just ignored her as we climbed out of the jeep to go see the movie.

_**AFTER THE MOVIE**_

We walked out of the movie theater, feeling the cold air grace over my skin. How did it get cold so quick? I looked up at the sky to see a full moon high in the sky.

My eyes widened in surprise when I heard Emmet howl out loud to the moon.

"I'm a werewolf too!" Emmet laughed out loud as Rosalie smacked him on the shoulder.

"Oh, me too, me too," Alice laughed out as she tried.

"Come on guys, I'm a werewolf and I don't even howl to the moon," I said laughing.

"Then you should do it too," Alice said as she garbed my hands.

I blushed as I howled out loud. I was surprised by the fact that it felt so natural to do something so animalistic—something that went against my human nature. I stopped when I felt a pair of cold familiar arms hug me from behind.

"You know Jakey, you're kind of sexy when you howl like that," Edward said his icy breath on the back of my neck; it sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"I thought you were still pouting," I answered as I thought back to the movie theater.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I'm sitting next to Jacob," Alice yelled out loud, not waiting for a reply as she took a seat next to me. _

"_Wait Alice, what about Edward?" I asked noticing that Rosalie was sitting on the other side of me. _

"_I want to watch the movie!" Alice replied laughing, "Not have visions of you guys smooching—although that wouldn't be so bad." _

"_Alice," Edward said as he looked at Alice with angry eyes._

"_Yes?" Alice asked her eyes filled with false innocence. _

"_I wanted to have fun in the theater," Edward spoke as I felt a blush become present on my cheeks. _

"_Shush, the movies starting," Alice replied as the lights the started to dim. _

_I couldn't concentrate on the movie at all; every time I tried to I could feel Edward's gaze present on my face. I glanced over—our eyes met—and I could feel a blush forming quickly on my cheeks heating them up. Just when I thought that I couldn't get even more embarrassed then I already was Edward reached over Alice and brushed my cheek softly. _

_I was sure that my blush had now heated up to the temperature needed to cook marshmallows on. There was another thing that reminded me other than ice cream, with its sticky whiteness. Wait—what was I just thinking?_

_Edward chuckled softly before I felt him reach over Alice again and rub my leg. I knew that Edward was trying to make me feel hot and heavy—it was working. I could feel my body shake in pleasure every time Edward placed his hands over my legs. _

_"Edward!" Alice whispered a half frown half smile present on her face. _

_"Humph, fine I'll stop," Edward said as he crossed his arms and looked away from Alice, but not before giving me a playful wink. I looked away quickly, trying to pay attention to the movie. Damn vampires and their sexiness—I had really wanted to see the movie. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I never pout," Edward said smirking.

"Sure you don't," I whispered breathing his scent in.

"I only tease," Edward laughed.

"You always tease," I said turning around to give him a small peck on the lips.

"Okay you love birds," Emmet cried out shielding his eyes, "The night is still young."

"Just think we have an eternity to do things like this," I whispered into Edward's ear as I grabbed his hand in mine.

"An eternity with you could only ever be good," Edward replied as he kissed my knuckles lovingly.

As we joined in the conversation everyone else was taking part in, I couldn't help but think that life could only ever get better when I was with Edward and my wonderful family. Safe, warm, and happy—I knew these emotions would only become better and better. I just couldn't wait till I was eighteen. Or sooner if I could persuade Edward.

* * *

Review? Vote? HOW ABOUT BOTH!


End file.
